DIE Entführung
by OldSnapeFan
Summary: Beitrag zur Challenge: Wie entführt man eine Hermine Granger? auf www . profsnape.de


Disclaimer: Mir gehört rein gar nichts, ehrlich, ich schwöre! Ich bekomme auch überhaupt kein Geld – leider… schnief - dafür J.K. Rowling umso mehr. seufz

Diese kleine Geschichte entstand ganz spontan und unter starkem Zeitdruck für die Challenge: „Wie entführt man eine Hermine Granger?" auf www . profsnape.de. – Es ist meine allererste Story und ich bitte dies zu berücksichtigen! g Sie ist nicht perfekt, nicht gebetat, Kommata habe ich fleißig verteilt und wer trotzdem noch Fehler findet, der darf sie gerne behalten, ich brauche sie nicht mehr!

**DIE Entführung… **

„Und du denkst wirklich das wird Hermine gefallen?" Ginny legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten und sah ihren älteren Bruder skeptisch an.

Dieser nickte energisch und wurde dabei tatkräftig von seinen beiden ebenfalls rothaarigen Zwillingsgeschwistern unterstützt.

Nun saßen die Vier schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde in Madam Puddifoots Cafe, wo sie zum wiederholten Male zusammengekommen waren, um über Hermines Geburtstagsgeschenk zu diskutieren. Leider hatten ihre bisherigen Treffen noch nicht zu einem einigermaßen annehmbaren Ergebnis geführt.

Sobald sie versuchten, nach endlosen hitzigen Debatten und Rededuellen, eine Einigung zu erzielen, stand es immer – aber auch wirklich immer - zwei zu zwei. Die Gesichter hatten sich derweil meist ihrer roten Haarfarbe angeglichen, eine Lösung des Problems „Operation Geschenk" war trotzdem nicht einmal auch nur annähernd in Sichtweite gerückt.

Dabei mangelte es ihnen nicht an Ideen. Oh nein.

Ginny plädierte für einen Wellness-Tag – sie legte sich mächtig ins Zeug, um den Jungs ihre - wie sie fand – überaus grandiose Idee schmackhaft zu machen. Nicht ganz uneigennützig, versteht sich. Sie gedachte selbstverständlich Hermine dabei völlig selbstlos zu begleiten und schwärmte von „Entspannung", „Ganzkörper-Massage", „Kosmetik-Behandlung" und nicht zuletzt von „Sauna". Spätestens bei diesem Punkt hatte sie zumindest ihren Bruder Ron auf ihrer Seite, der allerdings darauf bestand, ebenfalls teilnehmen zu dürfen, was wiederum Ginny ziemlich abrupt zum Schweigen brachte. Fred und George fanden die Idee sowieso bescheuert.

Bei deren Vorschlägen winkten wiederum Ron und Ginny nur müde ab. Was sollte Hermine schon mit dem halben Sortiment des WZZs anfangen.

„Ha, ich hab's!", grinste freudestrahlend Ron in die Runde. Dementsprechend erwartungsvoll sahen ihn dann seine Geschwister auch an.

„Ein Buch!"

„Wie überaus originell!", befand Fred und verdrehte gekonnt die Augen.

„Nicht irgendeines, sondern eines welches Hermine noch nicht kennt – so einen ur-ur-uralten Schinken!"

„Und welcher Schinken sollte das bitteschön sein? Hinterschinken, Vorderschinken, geräucherter Schinken, roher Schinken oder Südtiroler Schinken vielleicht?" Ginny seufzte laut und lange. „Mensch Ron, kennst Du vielleicht irgendein Buch, das Hermine noch nicht in ihren Händen gehalten hat? Nun? Na also! Ich auch nicht!"

Somit war diese Idee auch gestorben und feierlich zu Grabe getragen worden.

Doch diesmal meinte Ron das ultimative Geschenk gefunden zu haben. Immerhin hatte er mehr oder weniger erfolgreich versucht, Hermine diesbezüglich ein wenig auszuhorchen und war sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher.

„Ich habe es selbst gehört – sie wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als diese komische Entführung!", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „ich weiß ja auch nicht warum und weshalb, aber sie hat es selber gesagt!"

„Zu wem? Zu dir?" Ginny war noch immer etwas misstrauisch, schließlich konnte es auch sein, dass Ron da mal wieder irgendwas völlig falsch verstanden hatte. Das kam ja mitunter durchaus vor.

„Nein, nicht zu mir – so offensichtlich wollte ich nun auch wieder nicht fragen! Schließlich muss _sie_ ja nicht wissen, dass _wir_ nicht wissen was wir ihr schenken sollen. Sie hat es letzte Woche zu Professor McGonagall gesagt, als diese von ihrem Ausflug aus London zurückkam. _Wortwörtlich_ seufzte sie: ‚Diese Entführung würde ich nur zu gerne einmal selbst erleben – es muss ein Traum sein'."

„Eigenartiger Wunsch, das muss ich schon sagen!", bemerkte Fred trocken.

„Stimmt!", fügte George hinzu, nur um auch etwas zu sagen.

„Also was ist? Wenn sie sich schon eine Entführung wünscht – bitte, dann entführen wir sie halt!"

„Und wohin?", wollte nun Ginny neugierig wissen, „hast du dir da auch schon was ausgedacht? Ich meine - wir wissen ja nicht mal um _welche _Entführung es sich handelt!"

„Um was wird es schon gehen – vermutlich möchte sie an ihrem Geburtstag einfach mit einer Party überrascht werden. Wir organisieren eine Mega-Party und täuschen eine Entführung vor!"

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Wir nehmen Hermine bei der Hand und erklären ihr, dass dies eine supertolle Entführung ist und ob sie schön brav mit uns kommen würde?" George brach bei Ginnys Ausführung in dröhnendes Gelächter aus.

„Ja klar – und dann fragen wir sie, ob wir ihr netterweise die Augen verbinden und Handschellen anlegen dürfen… hm… also wir hätten da so rosa Plüschdinger im Sonderangebot – gar nicht teuer… und wenn man Glück hat, dann schließen sie sich nach drei Tagen von selber wieder auf!"

„Quatsch!", wurde er rüde von Ron unterbrochen, „wir bräuchten natürlich jemanden, der äußerst gekonnt einen Entführer spielen könnte – kennt einer von euch irgendjemanden, der gut schauspielern kann? Es muss glaubhaft rüberkommen!"

Ginny bekam plötzlich glänzende Augen. „Jaaaa, ich schon, aber ich glaube kaum, dass wir uns seine Gage leisten können!", sie kam nun richtig ins Schwärmen, „er ist groß, hat eine tolle Ausstrahlung, spielt äußerst erfolgreich vornehmlich Bösewichte – hat denn keiner von euch den Film ‚Robin Hood' oder ‚Stirb Langsam 1' gesehen? Der Typ heißt Alan Rickman – und mir fällt gerade auf, dass er sogar ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit unserem ungeliebten Zaubertrankprofessor hat!"

„Vergiss es!", meldete sich George zu Wort.

„Jaja, schon gut. Aber wisst ihr was? Draco ist mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig, ich habe ihm letztens aus einer vertrackten Situation raus geholfen – ich könnte ihn mal fragen, ob er uns unterstützen würde. Ihm nimmt Hermine die Entführerrolle garantiert ab!"

Ron sah seine Schwester leicht irritiert an. „Draco? Draco Malfoy? Meinst du wirklich diesen Widerling? Wie und wann hast du dem denn geholfen? Ich dreh ihm den Kragen um!" Er ballte die Fäuste.

„Beruhig dich, war halb so wild und es geht euch nichts an. Also - was ist? Soll ich?"

„Naja, hm, vielleicht wäre das wirklich eine Möglichkeit, wenn wir schon diesen Al Bundy oder wie der heißt nicht bekommen können!"

„Alan Rickman!", verbesserte Ginny nachdrücklich.

„Wie? Achso!", erwiderte Ron leicht verwirrt.

„Alles klar, du übernimmst also Draco und wir organisieren derweil die Party. Fehlt nur noch der Ort und die Gästeliste, der Rest wird dank Magie ja nicht so schwer zu beschaffen sein. Ob wir vielleicht den Raum der Wünsche für diese Gelegenheit zweckentfremden dürfen? Als Gäste schlage ich sämtliche Gryffindors vor. Was meint ihr?" Fred schien langsam Gefallen an der Idee zu finden.

„Na also! Endlich nähern wir uns der Zielgeraden! Ich bin einverstanden. Nur die Sache mit Draco gefällt mir nicht." Ron behagte der Gedanke gar nicht, dass Hermine sich in die Hände des Erzfeindes begeben sollte. Ginny versuchte ihn etwas zu beruhigen: „Hallo – ich sagte doch schon, er ist mir noch einen großen Gefallen schuldig und außerdem kenne ich so einige Mittel und Wege ihm ohne einen Crucio Schmerzen zuzufügen, sollte er sich nicht an die Vereinbarungen halten, die ich ihm diktieren werde! Zudem werde ich ihm einen unbrechbaren Schwur auferlegen! Zufrieden?"

„Von mir aus!", brummte Ron, immer noch nicht restlos überzeugt.

„Gut, dann lass uns an die Arbeit gehen! Wir haben nur zwei Tage um alles vorzubereiten."

Nachdem die kleine Runde von Verschwörern gezahlt hatte, machten sich Fred und George aus dem Staub und murmelten irgendwas von „Besorgungen erledigen", während sich Ginny mit Ron beschwingt auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts machte.

„Sag mal Ron, bist du dir wirklich sicher dass du dich nicht verhört hast mit der Entführung? Hat Hermine nicht doch noch irgendetwas gesagt?" Sie war stehen geblieben und zupfte ihren Bruder am Ärmel.

Dieser überlegte noch einmal scharf, was man seinem Gesicht überdeutlich ansehen konnte.

„Naja – ich glaube – ähm – mich erinnern zu können – warte, da war noch was, doch… Professor McGonagall hatte vorher irgendwas von einer Oper erzählt und einem gewissen Mozart – wer auch immer das ist. Sag mal Ginny, hast du eine Ahnung was ein _Serail_ oder so was ähnliches sein könnte???"


End file.
